


Drunk Baby Danvers and the tiger onesie

by AnastasiaBeaverhousen87



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Friendship, Funny, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87/pseuds/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87
Summary: Honestly, I tried to work with an idea sent by an anon but signing or song writer characters are not my thing I tried and this is the best I could come up with. Its just a silly one for kicks. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 28





	Drunk Baby Danvers and the tiger onesie

It was game night, but Y/N decided to take a few drinks before getting back home to game night. she knew you shouldn’t because she is a light weight but still decided to go with her friend Emma.

Y/N was doing shots with her friend Emma and started to feel the buzz from the alcohol.

A while later y/n could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket but disregarded the calls or texts and kept drinking.

At some point in the night she saw a few girls dressed up as animals and one of them wearing a tiger onesie. Her drunk ass brain thought it was the cutest thing ever, so she asked the girl wearing the tiger onesie to trade her current jumper for the onesie. The girl was as drunk as y/n was and said yes. The thing is y/n forgot to take out her phone from the pocket and the phone kept ringing.

**Meanwhile at the Danvers’s apartment**

Game night was about to begin and all the super friends where already eating snacks and catching up with each other.

Alex: _“Where is Y/N?”-_ asked the red-haired woman looking at the people in the room but not spotting her baby sister.

Kara: _“I don’t know, she said she was coming right after work”_ -said the blonde woman while stuffing her face with pot stickers.

Kara: _“Lemme call her, maybe she had to stay longer or maybe she is on her way. Hold on its ringing…”-_ while dialing. _“She is not answering”_

Alex: _“OK, let me try”_

Lena: _“she hasn’t replied to any of my texts either, I asked her about an hour ago if she needed a ride”_

Nia: _“Yeah, I texted her if she wanted deep fried oreos but never replied”_

Alex: _“What? And no one mentioned this until now!”_

 **Kara** : _“Its not like it the first time she is so busy with work that she puts the phone on mute. And its not even that late. Here wait, let me call again…”_ – the bubbly blonde woman calls once again this time the call does connects. _“Shush everyone, she answered…”_

 **Drunk girl** : “ _hello?!” –_ a voice answers but sounds odd.

 **Kara** : “ _who’s this? Why do you have my sisters’ phone ?!”_ – frowns at no recognizing the voice at the other end of the line.

 **Drunk girl** : _“Don’t know I found It in the pocket! Who this? You spying on me?_ “– the voice sounding very inebriated.

 **Kara** : “ _What? No; this is my sister’s phone. Short, light hair, hazel eyes_ …”

 **Drunk girl** : _“Ohhhh the tiger girl, okay yes, but she is not here want me to pass a message?”_

 **Kara: _“_** _tiger girl?”-_ asks the very confuse blonde while Alex was looking at her like she was crazy.

 **Drunk girl:** _“yup girl said she was a tiger and needed my skin” -_

 **Kara: “** what? Honey you are not making any sense, are you drunk?

 **Drunk girl: “** _maybee …oh hey gotta go tiger girl is about to sing_. “

The drunk girl hung up the call and puts the phone back into the jumper pocket.

Kara is holding the phone looking like she just had the weirdest conversation and couldn’t figure out what just happened.

 **Alex:** “I traced the phone she seems to be in a place near here. Looks like a karaoke bar. Let’s go. Guys sorry we need to go and pick up y/n , Let go Kara”

 **Lena:** “I’m coming with, hold on”

The rest of the super friends wanted to go too but Alex asked them to stay, they already been drinking, and they should be back soon.

Alex, Kara and Lena left the apartment to get y/n.

**Back at the karaoke bar-**

y/n and her friend Emma are dancing quite intoxicated by now and y/b is now sporting her tiger onesie and heeled boots she was wearing with the jumper.

 **Emma** : “ _look y/n!!! Karaoke , let’s go!!!”_

At this moment the bar door opens and Alex walks in followed by Kara and Lena. They scan the place and Lena spots y/n getting into the stage.

 **Lena** : “ _There, look. Is that a tiger onesie?”_

 **Kara** : _“OMG IT TOTALLY IS_ ”- the blonde woman scrambles to get her phone out of her pocket to make sure to have evidence.

 **Alex** : “ _Oh dear Good, why would she do that?”_

 **Kara** : “ _pleeeease let her sing, I need this. Just let her sing the song and we will take her home. But please I know you want to watch too!”-_ Kara says devilish.

 **Alex** : “ _Fine, I kinda do_ ”- she laughs a little.

 **Lena** : _“here let’s sit here” -pointing to a table near the stage._

y/n is dragged to the stage to sing the goonies song by Cyndi Lauper. She actually sang the song quite beautifully; she did have a very nice singing voice. But then y/n decided to do the truffle shuffle using a little wooden step, but she slipped and hit the floor hard.

Kara, Lena and Alex that were laughing and clapping at baby Danvers performance until they saw her fall hard on the floor and ran to where she was lying on her back. But they noticed she was laughing hysterically. Still Kara stopped recording and went to aid her little sister.

 **Alex:** _“Oh my god y/n don’t move, are you okay?_ – Alex proceed to check on her baby sister to make sure nothing was broken. When she noticed a bruise staring to form on her ankle, she touched gently.

 **y/n:** “ _Ouch, don’t do that. That hurts”_ – the younger girl huffed and tried to get up.

 **Alex:** _“It’s just a sprain, let’s take her home”_

 **Kara: “** _Come on you drunky goober, let go!”_ – the blonde woman picked the younger sister up. Fortunately, the bar was not really packed for being still early in the evening. And the people that were there were mostly drunk or not really paying attention to them.

 **Lena:** _“I found the girl wearing y/n clothes and I have her cellphone back and I just ordered an uber for Emma to take her home”_

**_y/n:_ ** _“ Hiiiiiii Kara, you know I love you right?” – the drunk girl gave a sloppy kiss to her sister in the cheek and hugged her while placing her head into her shoulder._

**Alex:** “ _Ok on that note, let’s go”_

 **Y/n:** “ _yup , lenaaaa you saw me dance. I WAS AWESOME!!!?”_

Lena: “ _Yes I did sweet girl” -_ Lena and Kara chuckled.

 **Alex:** _“I can believe you got drunk, and Why are you wearing a tiger onesie?”_

 **y/n:** “ _b’cause I am tiger girl!. Arrrggggg”_

Everyone laughs at that and proceeds to leave the bar.

 **Alex:** _“ugh let’s take her home_ ” - but she did take several pictures of you on your tiger onesie doing stupid signal with her hands. Black mail.

Back at the apartment the youngest Danvers tried to get more alcohol but was banned by Alex. Nia and Winn were still there waiting for the girls to arrive, the rest of the friends decided to leave to let Alex take care of her drunk sister and bandage her ankle. 

**Kara:** “awwwn she looks so cute “- Kara gushed over her sister while she was softly snoring on her shoulder.

Lena and Alex took more photos of y/n outfit to make sure she remembers what she did the night before.

Alex stayed with her in case she got sick during the night. In the morning y/n u woke up with a killer hang over and grunted in pain against the light coming through the window.

 **Y/n:** _“owwww everything hurts and oh God my head”_

 **Alex:** “ _good morning tiger girl”_

 **Y/n** ” _what?”_

y/n looks down at herself, _“what happened? “_

 **Alex** : “ _you decided to get drunk”._

 **Y/N:** “ _Please tell me Kara didn’t see me?”_

 **Alex** : “ _Oh she saw you all right and she is the one with more evidence than me or Lena_ ”

 **y/n:** “ _Ughhhh noooo” …_

Kara was already up and listening: “ _Ohhh yeeees, come on baby girl, we made pancakes. Then we can show you all the funny videos”_

At the end Kara decided to post the video on YouTube and that’s how baby Danvers became a moderate famous celebrity known as “Tiger Girl”.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I tried to work with an idea sent by an anon but signing or song writer characters are not my thing I tried and this is the best I could come up with. Its just a silly one for kicks. Hope you like it.


End file.
